


[podfic] Roll With It

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Roll With It</i> by <b>lynnmonster</b> read aloud.</p><p>It's the summer of 1984, and Jared hates the job his parents made him take at the roller rink. At first, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skezoid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skezoid).
  * Inspired by [Roll With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72633) by [lynnmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/pseuds/lynnmonster). 



  


**Duration:** 2:53:05  
 **Song Credit:**   
_Rock You Like A Hurricane_ by Scorpions   
_Jump (For My Love)_ by The Pointer Sisters   
_I'm Coming Out_ by Diana Ross   
_Edge of Seventeen_ by Stevie Nicks   
_It's All I Can Do_ by The Cars   
_Walk Among Us_ by the Misfits   
_Jump_ by Van Halen   
_Darling Nikki_ by Prince   
**Download** :[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/roll-with-it-audiobook)(36MB)|| [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ss56rj4sf34d4cj)(36MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> A gift for skezoid, who won a podfic for donating to gulf_aid_now ! Hurray generosity! I had a really fun time listening to all the 80's hits I used in the pod, and all the references in the story well, wish I could say I felt nostalgic about it but the truth is the 80's are a little before my time...In any case, it was great fun! Yay roller derby!


End file.
